Be Strong, Always
by LeStrange4795
Summary: She knew that he loved her too, and she knew that he hated being apart from her and that it was for her own good that he would not be with her anymore. But she didn't care, she would gladly take death if it meant that she could just say that he was hers, until the very end. But of course, she never showed it, any of it. She was Ginny Weasley, pillar of strength and composure.
1. Longing

_Chapter 1 – Longing_

_Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak._

_- Sun Tzu_

She sat at the kitchen table, staring out of the window, constantly checking the hands of the rather unusual clock that hung on the wall. It had pictures of every member of her family instead of hands and had different words where the numbers should be. Every single one pointed at the words _mortal peril_, including her own. She often wondered whether the clock was broken, but knowing where her brothers were at this moment in time, she knew it wasn't. As she watched her mother anxiously washing the dishes and folding the clothes, she wished that she was with them. She couldn't bear not knowing where they where and if they were okay. She especially worried for the fate of a certain raven haired boy who had had her heart for so long. She thought back to the secrets and memories that they had shared underneath a shaded tree at Hogwarts and her heart shattered to pieces again. She knew that he loved her too, and she knew that he hated being apart from her and that it was for her own good that he would not be with her any more But she didn't care, she would gladly take death if it meant that she could just say that he was hers, until the very end. But of course, she never showed it, any of it. She was Ginny Weasley, pillar of strength and composure. Even if she was falling apart inside, that strong exterior would remain.

She was brought out of her reverie as she heard an almighty crash out in the garden. She prayed that it was Ron with Tonks, that they had just missed their Portkey and had apparated home. But it wasn't it was Harry, with a rather scratched-up Hagrid. She grabbed Harry immediately and pulled him into a tight embrace which, after the initial shock, he returned just as tightly. She gently and carefully placed her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, wondering if this was allowed. Again she was surprised as he returned the gesture before carefully letting go of her hand as they entered the front door.

"Have any of the others arrived yet?" he asked casually. She took a deep breath before saying."Ron and Tonks were supposed to arrive ten minutes before you did, but their Portkey came back without them." She gestured towards the object sitting on the table in front of them. His face twisted with worry and guilt as she said this. She so badly wanted to reach out to him and hold him, to stroke his hair and soothe him but she knew that that would be crossing the line and turned away from him, refusing to let him see the pain and longing that she knew he would find if he looked into her eyes.

A few minutes later, a second crash came. Harry and Ginny both raced out to see who it was. What they saw made her want to throw up. It was George, covered in blood, his ear completely cut off. She heard Remus tell Harry "Snape's doing" and in that moment, she had never hated anyone more than she hated Severus Snape. He had reduced her mischievous, funny big brother into a bloody mess and the rage inside her was unimaginable. As her mother sobbed over and cleaned up her son, Ginny looked at Harry, so incensed that she let a brief flicker of something pass over her face that he had never seen in her before, it was pain. This made Harry want to reach out and take away her pain. He so badly wanted to kiss her until they both forgot all their troubles, but he wouldn't do that. He knew it would just cause them both more pain in the end. He sighed and walked away from her under the pretence of going to talk to Remus.

Later that night as she lay in her bed , she felt a swirl of emotions going through her body. She felt relief, that all of her family were safe, grief over the loss of Mad-eye, worry about her brother, confusion about what would happen to them all next and above all, an intense longing for Harry. She wanted to be with him, always and in every sense of the word. She went over this again and again in her head and once she had finally decided what she was going to do, she slept.

**A/N **

**Sorry this chapters so short, they'll get longer I promise. Please leave a review, I really appreciate your comments so that I know what I'm doing wrong and I'll try and improve, thanks :)**


	2. Torture

_Chapter 2 – Torture_

_Never deprive someone of hope; it might be all they have._

- Unknown 

Over the next week, the whole house was in an uproar in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everyone was so busy with their own individual tasks that they did not notice Ginny silently torturing Harry with her brilliant mischievous mind and, more specifically, her perfect body. She had recently taken to walking around in very short denim shorts and strappy vest tops that clung to every curve of her body in an extremely attractive way. Ginny's family thought nothing of it, as it was the summer holidays and it was scorching hot outside. However, Harry noticed it. He noticed it a lot. He noticed when she squeezed by him to get to her seat at dinner, He noticed when she bent over the table at dinner to get a bread roll and he definitely noticed when he walked into the bathroom to see Ginny brushing her teeth wearing a tiny, skimpy nightdress. " I'm. . . Oh - I ... I'll ..just... yeah - Bye!" he squeaked at her before quickly running back into his bedroom. As he slammed the door behind him, he let out a groan. _Man,_ he sighed_that girls going to be the end of me._

Ginny let out a satisfied smirk as she heard a groan coming from Harry's room. So far, it was working. She was driving him crazy, and soon enough, he wouldn't be control himself. _Well, that's what I'm hoping for_ thought Ginny happily. Even if he was leaving her soon, at least she would have had every part of him, just like she always wanted. At the thought of him leaving, a tear slipped from her eye and slowly rolled down her cheek. She swiped it away angrily. She would not cry. Ginny Weasley doesn't cry for anyone, even the boy she had loved since she was ten yeas old. "Stupid Arse, took him so bloody long to notice!" she muttered as she made her way into her bedroom. Thinking of the wonderful night the two of them had shared at Hogwarts, as she often did, she slowly drifted off into a rare night of peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she woke with a start as she heard someone calling her name, loudly. "Whaaaaat?" she called back with a moan.  
"Don't you take that tone with me Ginerva Molly Weasley!" shouted her mother " Get your scrawny backside down here! the dress fitting is in ten minutes and you had better be there!"  
"Okay Okay, I'm coming already!" Ginny shouted back tiredly "no need to middle name me for Merlin's sake!" she grumbled the last part into herself. Oh Damn! She had forgotten that the dress fitting had been booked for today. She was absolutely dreading it, not only could she not stand Fleur, but she also had to put up with her annoying sister twittering on about " 'Arry." Ginny rushed about madly, grabbing the first thing that came to hand to wear, it was an old Gryffindor Quidditch jumper and a pair of jeans. She put them on hurriedly before scraping her hair back into a pony tail and rushing down the stairs two at a time. When she reached the bottom step she tripped and fall into the arms of ... guess who? Harry bloody Potter himself. Obviously this just had to happen to her when she looked such a state. She quietly cursed Merlin under her breath.

"What? Did you say something?" he asked distractedly. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, it looked like...regret, pain, curiosity maybe? Ginny felt insulted, it's not like she had time to carefully plan her outfit this morning. She couldn't believe he could be so shallow. She pulled away from him roughly and pushed him out of her way to get to the fire to floo to Mademoiselle Monique's Magical Dresses, where the fitting was taking place As she took some of the green powder, she thought of how seriously she had misjudged Harry and as much as she hated to admit it, it hurt. It wasn't until she stepped out of the grate at the shop that she realised that she was wearing Harry's jumper. 

* * *

_"What are you talking about? the Tornadoes would beat the Wimbourne Wasps in a second! they've got Rodrigo Heartford, the best keeper in the league!" said Ginny indignantly.  
"yeah but the Wasps have got a better overall team, and that's what counts" Harry reasoned, "and anyway, aren't you supposed to be a Chudley Canons fan?" he teased , pushing her shoulder gently.  
"Are you kidding?" she laughed "They are the worst team in the world" she shoved him back.  
"Don't let Ron here you say that" he warned before gently taking her hand in his and looking down at her, a soft smile on his lips._

They strolled over to the huge tree beside the Lake and sat down in a comfortable silence. Strictly speaking, they were supposed to be out at this time at night, but it was past midnight and all of the prefects would have finished doing their rounds by now. Ginny snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her tightly. As he gently stroked her arm he noticed that she had goosebumps. "Here, take my jumper" he said, taking it off and handing it to her.  
"But then you'll only have a t-shirt on" she said, trying to hand it back to him.  
"No, you take it I'll be fine, honestly" he insisted laughing as he pulled it over her head.  
Finally she gave in, putting her hands up for him to put it properly on her  
"thanks" she whispered through a yawn.

"It's late" said Harry, " maybe we should go back to the castle"  
"No!" said Ginny quickly " I want to stay to watch the sun rise" she gave him her best puppy eyes, and he finally agreed.  
"Okay, but you have to keep my jumper on, I don't want you to get ill"  
"I'm keeping the jumper then, it's so damn comfy!" she laughed into his t-shirt.  
"You can have it" he said " just as long as you promise that you'll think of me when you wear it"  
"Deal" she said, tilting her head up to kiss him gently on lips.

He took a deep breath and said "I love you Ginny." She wore a massive grin, it was the first time he had said that to her. It was the first time he had said it to anyone, and this made it even more special.  
"I love you too Harry, always have, always will." 

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny! are you even listening to me?!" shouted Fleur indignantly, "I asked you whether you liked the strapless or the thin straps?"  
"Oh er sorry, just zoned out for a minute there" said Ginny, snapping out of her memory immediately. " Go with the straps, no offence or anything but Gabrielle doesn't really have the bust to fill a strapless, you know?"  
"Zat eez exactly what I was theenking!" exclaimed Fleur, while Gabrielle sulked in the corner, pouting.  
Ginny smiled, she was actually beginning to like Fleur. Over the past week, she had just started to realise how perfect for Bill she was. Although she was a bit insensitive sometimes, she was also a kind person, had great fashion sense, she was adventurous and loved a bit of glamour like Bill and also she was feisty and could stand up for herself Ginny was glad that they were going with the straps, it was very flattering, and it gave her an impressive cleavage, she thought slyly.

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron. Ginny caught his eye and gave him a small smile by way of an apology for her behaviour earlier that morning. As she left the kitchen, Ron could see the devastated look an his best friend's face. "Cheer up mate," he said, trying to cheer his friend up "you never know, you might meet a hot veela while were away."  
"I doubt it, considering we're going to be in hiding" he said, "and besides, I don't want to meet anyone else, I don't think I ever will."  
Ginny, hearing this, went to her room with a huge smile on her face.

**A/N – I should probably mention, this is an old story of mines that I started writing on , but I have decided to start it up again on here, just in case anyone has read this before. Anyways, read and enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Why I Need a Rememberall

_Sometimes the bravest thing you can do is admit that you are scared_

_- unknown_

As Ginny slowly began to wake up she had the strangest sense that she had forgotten something, something important. She shifted onto her side to look at her clock only to notice that it was still only 6 o'clock in the morning! She was too wide awake to go back to sleep now so she decided to grab her blanket and take it downstairs to sit by the fire. While she was walking through the kitchen she noticed a small pile of neatly wrapped presents lying on the table. Oh! It was Harry's birthday! How could she have forgotten? She paced round the living room, panicked. She hadn't even gotten him a gift! She had been so busy planning and scheming to get him into bed like some sort of scarlet woman that she had completely forgotten his birthday. Argh! She couldn't b_elieve _she had wasted so much time on a stupid, failed plan that she – _Wait! The plan. This could work ._ . _. . . . _

* * *

"Harry, could you come in here a second please?" Ginny called out as she heard Harry, Ron and Hermione climbing up the staircase. She looked at herself self-consciously in the mirror and took a deep breath. She had never had any boy in her room before that wasn't related to her. And to add pressure, the first one to enter was the boy she had been in love with for as long as she could remember.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Oh god!" she muttered under her breath "here it goes." She yanked open her door quickly before she could change her mind to find a nervous and intrigued looking Harry standing there.

"Hey, come in" she said, smiling at him. "Hi" he mumbled nervously, eyes scanning around the room. He was impressed, Ginny could tell, how many girls do you see that have red bedrooms covered in quidditch posters and pictures of broomsticks. "Did you want me for something?" Harry asked politely, snapping Ginny back into the present. "Oh, yes" she replied, flustered "Why don't you sit down?" she gestured towards her bed.

She really wished she could just call off the whole idea now, what if he thought she was a pathetic, desperate loser or something? _No Ginny! Snap out of it! It's now or never_! She thought to herself.

"Okay, well the thing is, I know we can't be together but I need you to know that I won't stop loving you, not ever, and I need to give you something so that you'll always remember that" she said, struggling to keep her cool.

"Ginny, you don't need to give me anything, and you don't have to wait for me, I would never ask you to do that" Harry replied, looking so deep into her eyes that she could have melted right there and then.

"I know you wouldn't ask me to, and that's exactly why I love you" she said with a small smile "and as for me not having to give you anything, yes I do, it is your birthday and this is sort of for me too."

"So….. What is it?" he asked with a curious smile.

"I can't give it to you while everyone else is in, it would attract too much . . . attention shall we say" she told him with that devilish grin of hers.

"Okay, but have you seen the size of your family? We will never be alone" he laughed.

"You're forgetting one very important thing. Bill's stag night and Fleur's hen do are tonight, and I'm too young to go. Do you think you would be able to sneak out?" she looked at him pleadingly, silently begging for him to give her the answer she was hoping for.

"Okay" he sighed rolling his eyes "You always did know how to wrap me round your little finger" he said with a laugh. Ginny beamed, it was the first proper laugh she had heard from him since Dumbledore died. She had missed that laugh.

"Who me? Never, I'm the picture of innocence" she said, batting her eyelashes playfully. He laughed again with that heart-warming laugh that she loved so much before turning to leave. As he reached the door he turned and smiled at her. It was one of his rare true smiles that reached his eyes, making them light up and sparkle. Ginny returned this gesture with a dazzling smile of her own. It was almost like the way things used to be, so easy and carefree. Then as she heard the door slam she remembered that things were not as they were, and probably never would be. As this realisation dawned on her she sank down onto her bed slowly and curled up in a ball, trying to hold herself together. Whatever happens, _she will not cry_


	4. Finally

_Chapter 4 – Finally_

_I have one thing that counts, and that is my heart; it burns in my soul, it aches in my flesh, and it ignites my nerves_

  
- _Evita Peron_

Anxious. Scared. Elated. Slightly nauseous. How could one person feel all of this emotions at once? Surely it wasn't possible? Ginny felt like her head would explode if he didn't get here soon. Then again, it wasn't surprising that she should feel this way, considering what she was about to do. It was a big thing. For her at least. She was as nervous as hell admittedly, but in her heart she knew that this was what she wanted more than anything. She couldn't explain it, but she just had this gut wrenching desire for this and she had to have it. She just hoped that Harry would feel the same way.

But what if he didn't? What if he's not ready? Well, she knew that he had seemed more than willing when they were dating, but she hadn't wanted to then, She hadn't been ready. What if he's changed? That would be so humiliating.

Oh Merlin, She was going to make a complete fool out of hers- Oh no!

She was pulled from her frantic thoughts by a light knocking on the door. Okay, that had to be him, everyone else was out, just as she had wanted. She took a large gulp of air and tried, unsuccessfully, to relax before opening the heavy wooden door.

As soon as she seen him she smiled. There he was. Perfect as he had always been to her. He took her breath away, even now after all of these years and as she saw him standing there at her door, staring at her with those intense green eyes, all of her worries and inhibitions fell away and it was as if she didn't know why she was ever worried in the first place. It was Harry, her Harry

"Well, Don't just stand there gawking, come in!" She laughed, pulling him in by the wrist and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I took so long, it was impossible to slip away, everyone kept buying me drinks and Bill was- mnphh" She cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised but responded enthusiastically, pulling her close and kissing her back just as fiercely as she was kissing him.

"Are you ready for your present?" She whispered breathlessly in his ear as he trailed kisses all the way up her neck. "Mmhmmm. Wait - what?" he started, immediately halting what he was doing.

"You heard me." She smirked , trying to lean in to kiss him once again.

"Ginny, no" he said firmly, although with a noticeable hint of regret in his eyes. "You don't want this, it's just because I'm leaving, you're not ready, you told me so yourself. You're not any more ready now than you were a few months ago" He turned to walk away but Ginny grabbed the top of his arm and pulled him so fiercely that he was forced to turn around.

"Now you listen to me Harry James Potter, I know exactly what I want and what I am ready for, so don't you _dare _try and tell me, okay? I love you, I have since I was 10 years old, and I want this. I want you. After this stupid wedding I might never see you again, and I couldn't live with myself if I let you go without giving you everything I have. So don't tell me I'm not ready, this is all I have thought about for weeks..."

" Just tell me you don't feel the same and I'll never mention this again, I promise." She finished quietly, but strongly and stared into Harry's eyes, waiting for an answer.

As he stared into those deep chestnut eyes, so strong and determined despite the tears that threatened to fall, he knew that he would not deny her anything. He knew that he wanted exactly the same things that she wanted. To give her everything he had . If he was to leave her forever, he needed to know that he had not held back any part of himself. He knew that everything she said had been right.

"So stubborn" he muttered playfully, chuckling under his breath, before pulling her in towards him and kissing her more forcefully and more passionately than he ever had before.

She responded with a force to equal his as she pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his body. She felt like she was on fire. Never before had she felt so much need, or desire.

He lead her over to the bed and lay her down, caressing her soft curves, all the while trailing kisses all over her body, determined to make her feel how much he loved her.

Ginny let out a low moan as he nibbled and licked the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. Every single nerve in her body in her body was dancing, it was lise electricity. It was her turn now, she wanted to make him moan, just as she had. She flipped over an unsuspecting Harry, Straddling him, and pinning him down.

He looked surprised but excited as she lifted off his top and laid kisses all over his bare torso. He was in awe, he had never seen her act this way before, but he liked it. A lot .

Licking and biting every spot of his body she could see, making him groan with pleasure and longing. She suddenly realised the strangest thing; she was not embarrassed, it just felt so right to her.

Soon, they were both whimpering with anticipation. It was time. Finally.

As he removed his own underwear Harry gazed at her worriedly and asked "are you sure?" she just nodded and smiled.

He tried his best to be as gentle he could but he still heard a small gasp of pain escape her.

"I'm so sorry, do you want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head and gave a weak smile. He felt so guilty that he was causing her pain.

"Okay, go" she said as the pain started to subside. At that moment, as they moved together for the first, and perhaps last time Harry felt loved ,as though he mattered, for the first time in his life, and not because he was the Chosen One. He knew, at that moment, that there was nowhere he wouldn't go for this woman.

**A/N- Okay, so I've never written a sexual scene before so sorry if that was a bit awkward. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story, and I hope that you'll leave me a little review?**


	5. Fireworks

The best way to win an argument is to begin by being right.

- Jill Ruckelshaus

Ouch. Oh wow. Oh sweet Merlin. Oh FUCKING . Ginny was in pain. Her legs were on fire. She was stiff all over. They may have overdone it a bit last night. It wasn't all bad though, she thought as she smiled to herself contentedly. She rolled over and grabbed the pillow next to her, it still had his smell. She had never felt so peaceful, so light. She felt different somehow, almost as if there was a bright glow all around her. As the memories of last night came flooding back, Ginny sighed. Life could not get any better. Unless she had some pancakes that is, then life would be perfect.

At the thought of pancakes, she was absolutely starving. She had been too nervous to eat anything the night before and had skipped dinner. She carefully climbed out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts and a vest top before going downstairs to hunt out some breakfast. She had thought it was still early in the morning, so was surprised to find the kitchen filled with the glorious smells of bacon and eggs and... wait, was it... PANCAKES. Ginny ran down the stairs at breakneck speed, quickly forgetting about the pain, and bounded over to the table and sat herself down at the nearest available seat,which just happened to be right next to Hermione.

Nice sleep Gin?" Hermione asked casually, but Ginny couldn't help but notice the knowing glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, great" Ginny replied cheerily, trying to ignore the smirk crossing the other girl's face. Once Ginny eventually looked up from her plate, she finally noticed what was unusual about the breakfast table. None of the boys were up yet. None of the boys except Harry that is. As he caught her eye, she beamed at him her fullest smile, teeth and all. He smiled shyly back at her before averting his eyes back to his breakfast plate. Ginny laughed then. He was shy! How adorable.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?" asked, frowning worriedly at her only daughter, concerned by her sudden outburst of laughter.

"Yes mum," Ginny replied, regaining her composure "I'm just happy that's all" she smiled.

"Good sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at her youngest child "I just hope you can pass some of your optimism on to everyone else. Especially these days".

Ginny just nodded absent-mindedly before giving Harry one last smile and heading back upstairs to get dressed.

Not even a minute later than she had left the kitchen, she heard the sound of light footsteps coming upstairs behind her. It was Hermione. Here we go, thought Ginny, get ready for the lecture. She sighed before signalling Hermione to follow her up to her room

"So Miss Weasley, I hear you had quite the time last night" Hermione said teasingly, before throwing herself down onto Ginny's bright red beanbag. Well, this wasn't what Ginny had expected at all. She had expected disapproving stares and long lectures. Not to be teased about it. Not by Hermione of all people

"Ginny, don't look so shocked, I'm not your mother. And anyways, I expected it to happen sooner or later. Harry was practically climbing the walls. It was hilarious." Ginny gulped. Had it been that obvious? Did everyone know?

Almost as if she had read her mind, Hermione replied "Relax, no-one else noticed. I doubt Harry would even be alive if they did" Ginny let out a long sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for that! Hermione was staring at her again with that wicked glint in her eyes.

"So, Ginny. Spill. How was it?" Ginny glared at her. She wasn't sure that she liked this new side of Hermione.

It was the night before the wedding, and three weeks had passed since the best night of Ginny's life, and she was still on a high. Hermione was still being strange, but Ginny was starting to like it. Hermione had all of a sudden stopped being the studious uptight witch, and turned into Ginny's best friend and confidant.

She had always thought Hermione would be very prudish about sex, but she was actually very open , "Honestly, its a natural thing, I don't see why everyone acts as if its such a taboo!" she had said and constantly teased Ginny for being so happy, calling her a "sex fiend." Honestly. life was good. But Ginny had a niggling thought at the back of her mind. They hadn't used any sort of protection, a fact that she had conveniently managed to brush off whenever Hermione mentioned it. She wasn't really that worried anyways, people had unprotected sex all the time and didn't get pregnant.

Tonight though, she was coming clean. She intended to put her mind at ease, just to be sure , and she needed Hermione to do that. She sent Hermione an owl before dinner telling her to come and see her that night while everyone else was busy with last minute wedding preparations.

At about six o'clock,she heard a small knock on her door. "Come in" Ginny said walked in casually, clearly not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

"So, Why all the secrecy Gin?" She asked casually, sitting cross-legged on Ginny's bed. Ginny felt her insides twist. If she told Hermione then she couldn't ignore it any more. She would have to deal with it. Oh well. Be strong Ginny, just do it.

"Hermione I need your help." She said before biting her lip nervously.

"What's up hun? you look scared" said Hermione, suddenly concerned for her red-headed friend, not much scared Ginny Weasley, and if it did, it wasn't good.

"Well, you're of age, and you see, I need you to cast a spell for me." Ginny replied, eyes shifting about the room, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Ginny, what spell? Just tell me what's wrong!" Hermione was really worried now.

"Well, me and Harry, we werent exactly...safe?" Hermione just stared at her blankly.

"We didn't take any... precautions?" More blank stares.

"Oh for fuck sake! I need you to cast the Pregnancy Test Charm on me Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, wanting to just get it all out.

"Oh God! Ginny, why? Didn't you think about this at all ?! Okay, I'm sorry, we just need to think, what book do I have that would have that charm ?" Hermione had jumped up from the bed and was pacing around the room. She couldn't believe this! Oh, when she got a hold of Harry she was going to hit him so hard around his stupid fucking hea-

"Hermione, calm down! I have the book" Ginny replied coolly, handing Hermione the old dusty book.

"Charms and Spells for the Expectant Mother, Ginny where did you get this?" Hermione asked confusedly

"It was mum's when she had us, just harry up, page 15" Ginny said impatiently. She just wanted to get this over with so that she could go back to her previously happy mood.

"Okay... erm it says here that you have to lift up your top so that your stomach is exposed... yeah, just like that. Now I say... how is that pronounced... right ...utero revelio expectum!" Hermione waved her wand as per the instructions and held her breath.

"What now?" Ginny asked, feeling extremely tense. Why was nothing happening?

"We have to wait for forty-five seconds" replied Hermione, staring determinedly at her wand.

After what seemed like an eternity, small golden sparks began to raise from Hermione's wand, like mini fireworks all going off at once. They were beautiful, Ginny just stared at them, entranced, and somehow, she knew what Hermione was going to say before she said it.

"Congrats Gin" Hermione dead panned "You're going to have a baby"

Well, shit.


	6. Change Will Come (Nothing Lasts Forever)

_Chapter 6 – Change Will Come (Nothing Lasts Forever)_

_Love is all fun and games until someone loses an eye or gets pregnant. ~Jim Cole_

"Ginevra Weasley, get up this instant! your brother is getting married in a few short hours and you're lying here _sleeping?!_ I don't think so young lady! GET UP!"

Ginny awoke with a start. Oh yes, it was the wedding today. She had forgotten. With all the shock of the night before, she couldn't even remember her own brother's wedding! It's not like it was easy forget, with her mum turning into a devil woman like she was. She groaned and got out of her nice warm bed, knowing that today was going to be nothing but stressful. She was telling Harry today.

She had been up most of the night thinking of how to tell him, and she still had no idea. How do you tell a person that their life is over, that even if he does succeed in saving the entire wizarding world, the struggle still wasn't over. She felt awful, like she was handing him over a life sentence. She knew he would stand by her, no matter what, and somehow that made her feel even worse. Harry was a good man, and she was about to destroy him.

"Gin?" a much more gentle knock came at the door. "Ginny, time to get up." It was Hermione,come to check up on her. Ever since last night, She had looked and talked to Ginny as if she were a delicate piece of china she was scared to break. Ginny appreciated her support and all, but she wished Hermione would just act normal. She wasn't sick, she was pregnant, it was her fault, so she would deal with it.

She was actually dealing with it surprisingly well. She hadn't cried. She hadn't screamed. She hadn't really reacted at all yet.

"Okay Hermione, I'm coming" she sighed. Time to get up. Time to pretend she was fine. Time to pretend she didn't have a new life growing inside her. This was looking to be a fun day, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"My my Ginevra you look terrible girl, so pale and scrawny" Aunt Muriel cackled, looking Ginny up and down. "Someone get this girl a piece of cake!" Ginny sighed exasperatedly for the thousandth time that morning. She was in no mood for her batty old aunt at the moment and desperately wanted to get away.

"Yes Aunt Muriel, thank you" she said through gritted teeth, before excusing herself from the overly cramped sitting room. She needed to get out of there. Away from her nuts family before she went completely round the bend.

As she hurried out of the room she didn't notice the person standing in the doorway and crashed into him head first. "Whoa there, you okay, you were off in a dream there" the voice said teasingly.

Oh Joy. It was Harry. Merlin really was frowning down on her today wasn't he. "Erm, I , I've got to go. Er - Bathroom!" She darted away at full speed. She couldn't deal with this right now. She wasn't prepared to see him, to speak to him, not before she had sorted out what she wanted to say.

"Ginny, wait!" He ran up behind her. "Please, wait, I have to talk to you!" Ginny turned around slowly. "What is it?" she asked, worried that he knew something was wrong. That he could tell just by looking at her. "Ginny, I need to talk to you, will you walk with me out in the garden. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay."

"Ginny, You know I have to leave soon, and you know how dangerous it is going to be, for all of us, and I don't know when I'll be back." Harry started cautiously.

"Harry, I know, what's this all about?" Ginny asked nervously, just wanting to get this all over with, to discover what all this mystery was about.

"Well, Ginny, I just want you to know how much I love you, and that I will still love you at the end, and... I don't expect you to wait for me, but I hope that you can." Harry was sounding more and more nervous by the second.

"Harry James Potter, we've been over this and over this, I love you, I have since I was ten years old, and I saw that scared scruffy little boy with the pretty eyes, and I always will, so shut up about all this not waiting nonsense and tell me what the hell is wrong!" she exclaimed, not able to take any more of this.

"Okay, okay!" Harry laughed happily. "Well Ginny, what I'm trying to say is that if we make it out of this war in one piece, you're the one that I want to spend my life with. Ginny, I love you, will you wear my ring? It's like a promise ring. My promise to you. That one day, I will marry you" He then pulled out a beautiful ring with an ornate diamond and a cluster of small glittering sapphires surrounding it.

He looked up at Ginny expectantly, eyes sparkling with happiness and anticipation. Ginny was speechless, Marry him? She wanted to, more than anything, to be his wife and to spend the rest of her life with him. Not now of course, they were so young. But one day. They loved each other, and she could think of nothing better. Oh sod it.

"yes Harry, of course I'll wear your ring!" she exclaimed happily as he placed the ring on her delicate finger. It was a perfect fit. He stood up and she jumped into his arms, all worries forgotten, she had never felt happier or more alive than at that moment, and neither had he.

But , at the back of her mind, she was wondering if he would still want to give her that ring if he knew the truth.

Well, she'd know in a few hours. She just didn't want to spoil this perfect moment.

Molly Weasley looked on at the young couple and smiled sadly. Her heart broke for them. She knew how in love they were, and they just couldn't seem to catch a break.

And now Ginny was pregnant.

She had known about a week ago, before Ginny even realised it herself she imagined. So , last night, when Hermione disappeared upstairs after dinner, she couldn't help but follow. She was ashamed to admit she had used one of those infernal Extendable Ears. Her worst fears were confirmed.

Her baby was having a baby. At the worst possible time in the Wizarding world

Molly knew that she was in some part responsible for this. She had never really talked to her children about the birds and the bees, she just assumed that they would pick it up on their own, like she had. Back in her day, no-one ever talked about it. It was private business, between man and wife.

She sighed. She had failed her baby. And now she would have to face this heartbreaking process alone.

A single tear slipped down her face. She looked at the smiling face of her daughter, and savoured it, because soon, things were going to change forever.


	7. Bittersweet Goodbyes

Chapter 7 – Bittersweet Goodbyes

_No more words. We know them all, all the words that should not be said. But you have made my world more perfect. _

-Terry Pratchett

Ginny sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't that she didn't look good. She looked freakin' amazing, and she knew it. Ginny sighed because she knew that before long, she would be blown up like a balloon, her body ruined forever. She had seen pictures of her mum before she had the kids. She looked almost exactly like Ginny did now.

She knew that it was supposed to be worth it , because of the beautiful baby at the end and blah blah blah. But she just wasn't ready to say goodbye to her figure just yet.

Oh well, she thought to herself, might as well make the most of today. She took one last wistful look in the mirror before heading into Fleur's room to face the bride to be.

"Ginny!" Fleur scolded "Where 'av you been? I vos theenking that you had run off! Well it is no matter now, how do I look?" She asked, staring nervously at her soon to be sister-in-law.

The truth was, Fleur looked breathtaking. And not just because she was part Veela. She just had this sort of happy glow radiating from her very person , which even further enhanced her natural good looks. Her skin was like delicate porcelain, her cheeks a soft rose, making her look so young and innocent. Ginny wouldn't be surprised if Bill fainted on the spot when he seen her.

"You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen Fleur" Ginny replied sincerely, smiling warmly at her sister to be. She knew that her and Fleur had had their problems in the past, but she did truly love Bill, and all Ginny wanted was for them to be happy.

Fleur beamed at Ginny, feeling accepted by the young witch for the first time.

"Fleur my darling, are you ready to go?" Mr. Delacour popped his head round the door.

"Oh! _Ma belle enfant!_" he whispered emotionally, tearing up looking at his eldest daughter.

Ginny looked on at the scene and smiled , although she genuinely felt happy for her brother, she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. This is how it was supposed to be. Be happy, fall in love, have adventures, get married..._then _have children. Not this way. Not sixteen and facing the prospect of raising her child alone because its father is off chasing dark wizards.

She wiped a tear away from her eye , and gathered herself together, this was Fleur's day, not hers. She picked up the beautiful lilac and white bouquet that she was to carry, and headed out of the door.

_**After the ceremony**_

The service had been beautiful. There had been barely a dry eye in the house, especially from Molly Weasley and Apolline Delacour, who were openly sobbing, clinging to each other. Ginny's favourite part had been the look on Bill's face when he laid eyes on his bride. He was overcome with emotion, letting tears flow down his cheeks, a look of pure joy etched upon his face.

She was just so genuinely happy for them . The speeches had been lovely, and surprisingly moving from Charlie, the most awkward person on the planet. This of course, set Molly off again.

Now, everyone was drinking and dancing, with most of the adults more than a little bit tipsy. It really was a fantastic day.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by Harry sitting down beside her, chuckling at the antics of Arthur and Molly, who were jiving away together, laughing and kissing like they were seventeen again. Harry thought it was incredibly sweet. Ginny found it downright disturbing.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves" Harry commented lightly, a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yeah I know, all these years and they're still in love. Isn't it disgusting?" she replied, laughing. In truth, she admired her parents, and hoped that one day, she could have a marriage like that.

"I think its nice!" smiled Harry, "That will be us one day. I'm sure of it." He said that last part softly, staring intensely into her eyes. He then reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear, before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

"Dance with me?" he whispered, offering her his hand as the band started playing a slow ballad.

"Of course" she replied gently, taking his hand, letting him pull her up.

She rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in his strong, woody scent, her small hand placed in his large one. She felt so happy as they swayed to the slow rhythm of the song.

_Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Ginny was crying as the song ended, She was so happy, but at the same time, she was so sad. She knew that this was it. Their last goodbye to each other. And her last chance to tell him the truth.

"Hey, don't cry!" Harry comforted her , wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"But Harry, you don't understand, there's something I need to -"

All of a sudden a massive silver panther burst into the marquee. Shacklebolt's Patronus.

_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._

Chaos broke out. Everyone was screaming, scrambling to get their emergency Portkeys.

Harry grabbed Ginny quickly and gave her one last lingering kiss.

"Ginny, I have to go. They'll be after me if I don't go now. I Love you, Get out of here!"

"Harry, NO... PLEASE... DON'T GO!" But it was too late, he was gone, taking Ron and Hermione with him.

"NO! COME BACK...Come back!..please" She sobbed. She was getting hysterical now, frozen to the spot.

"Ginny, MOVE !" yelled Fred, but still she was frozen. He threw her over his shoulder , not seeing any other way, and headed over to the house to get the Portkey with the rest of the family.

"FRED YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO GO BACK!" she screamed, kicking and punching violently. For once, Fred wasn't laughing. It pained him to see his baby sister like this, but still he could not put her down. They had to get out of there. Now.

_**A few hours later...**_

Ginny was still shaking. Why did he have to leave like that. There were Death Eaters everywhere and he just took off, leaving her with no idea where he was or if he was safe. She hoped that he wasn't doing anything stupid.

She sat with a cup of sweet tea (courtesy of Andromeda), with a blanket wrapped around herself and stared out at the sky. She wondered whether he was looking up at them as well.

She cried silently into her cup. What a mess. She hadn't even got a chance to tell him about their baby. And now Hermione had left her too. She was all alone. Alone and heartbroken. Her heart hurt and she didn't know how to fix it.

And for once in her life, Ginny Weasley didn't feel like being strong.


	8. Of Green Shirts and Revelations

Chapter 8 – Of Green Shirts and Revelations.

"_The first lesson every child of Athena learned: Mom was the best at everything, and you should never, __ever,____suggest otherwise."__  
__ -__Rick Riordan__, T__he Mark of Athena_

It had been a month. A whole month with no word from him. Ginny thought she might go mad if she didn't hear news soon. Although if he had been captured it would have been all over the Prophet. He was, after all "Undesirable No 1" . Bloody nonsense.

No word on Ron or Hermione either. She missed her brother's stupid face, she missed arguing with him, and laughing at his protective behaviour. She missed her best friend, her wicked sense of humour, her sound advice and her unwavering support. Most of all she missed just knowing that they were safe. She swore to herself (and to Merlin a few times) that if they were returned to her safely, she would never take them for granted again.

A whole month. Time had gone by so quickly. A whole month stuck in this hell hole known as Aunt Muriel's place. They had come here as soon as it was safe to do so. And she still hadn't told anyone about her "little problem". She was seriously running out of time. In a few months time, she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. Then there would be trouble. Not to mention that she was to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Honestly, she was more worried about her brothers' reaction than her parents. And the batty old cow (Muriel) would definitely have something to say about it no doubt.

Her mum has always been there for her, no matter what, so she hoped that she could at least have some support there. And her dad just sort of goes along with her Mum. Although, none of them had messes up quite as much as this, so who knows how they will feel. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that her mum knew anyway. She kept catching the woman staring at her sadly, almost as if someone had died. It made her feel horribly guilty.

Her brothers though, they were a completely different ball game. They tried to curse anyone who so much as looked at her, never mind the guy who got her knocked up. She doubted even "The Chosen One" would get a free pass on that one.

Oh god, what a pickle. She really did miss Harry, she missed him so much that it made her heart ache, and she wished that he was here to help her face her family. She wanted him here to hold her, to stroke her hair and to tell her that everything would be okay.

But he was gone. Off saving the world, again. And she was stuck here. All alone, facing a different type of easily. An evil infinitely more terrifying than Voldemort . An evil most commonly known as... the Weasley boys.

Ginny stood up from the chair by the fireplace and went off in search of her mother. If she was to tell the boys, she would need some back up.

Her legs felt like lead as she reluctantly ascended the winding staircase. Why did she feel as if she was marching into battle? Maybe because she was in a way. In the next few minutes, she could start an all out war, right here in the Weasley family. Or maybe it was because, once she admitted it out loud, it would be real, and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

Either way, the shit- as they say- was about to hit the fan.

As she suspected, Ginny found her mother in the laundry room, folding clothes.

She was surprised , however, to find that she was folding them by hand. This was something that Molly Weasley only ever done if she was seriously upset. Oh no. And she was about to make it worse

Ginny just stood for a moment, watching the older woman. All of a sudden, Molly stopped dead, frozen at the sight of a familiar light green shirt . That was when she burst into tears. Burying her face in the soft material, breathing it in.

That was when Ginny realised why she recognised the shirt. It was Ron's favourite.

God she was so selfish. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems and worries, she hadn't stopped to think about how difficult this must be for her mother.

Molly Weasley was fiercely protective of each and every one of her children. She would kill or die for them in a second, she would do anything to keep them safe. Letting her baby boy go off to fight a dangerous war all on his own was probably killing her.

Ginny rushed over to her mother and grabbed her in a tight embrace, letting her sob into her shoulder.

"Shhh mum, it's okay... he'll be fine... I promise" She stroked her mum's hair, just as Molly done for her when she was a child.

"B-But he's out there all alone, and W-What if h-he neeeeds mee?" Molly cried, getting hysterical.

"H-How will he eat? H-How will he keep warm? I want my baby home!" she sobbed.

"Mum! Listen to me! Right now!" Ginny snapped, grabbing her arms, and looking her mother dead in the eye.

"Do you think for a second, that Hermione would let them starve? Don't you think that she will know at least ten spells to keep them warm? No. So calm down, I know its hard, but he's fine. No news is good news , remember?" She finished the last sentence softly, wiping a tear from Molly's face.

Molly's tears slowly started to subside. She patted her daughters cheek affectionately.

"I'm sorry Ginny dear, you're right... just being silly" she said with a watery chuckle "You'll understand when your own baby comes. The worry... it never goes away".

Ginny felt as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Mum. How did y-"

"Oh Ginny, I knew before you did. I'm your mother. Of course I know!" Molly laughed sadly, at the gobsmacked look on her daughter's face. "Frankly, I'm hurt that it took you this long to tell me"

"I'm sorry Mum, I jus-"

"No Ginny, don't, don't ever be sorry. Just be honest with me. You know that I'm always here for you. You know, I wasn't much older than you myself when I had Bill."

Ginny looked at her mother in amazement. She couldn't believe that she had known for all of this time and hadn't said a word. And even more shocking, she was so bloody _calm_ about the whole thing! She felt as though she might pass out.

"Mum... do the others know?" she asked nervously, hopefully almost.

Molly sighed worriedly "No. No they don't... come on, we'll tell them together."

She took her mother's hand, like she was a toddler again, and they headed out . Ready to face their family, together.

_**A few hours later...**_

Well, that went well... not. As predicted , her brothers had gone berserk.

Well except Fred, he just said ; "Alright preggers, I thought you'd gained weight!" earning a laugh from George, and a clip round the ear from her mother.

But Bill had been downright terrifying. It took Mum nearly an hour to calm down, and even then he stormed out, muttering something about "_Bloody Potter... don't care …. wring his fucking neck..._".

But worst of all, had been her father. She had thought that he would be supportive just like his mother. But instead he just looked at her coldly, in deep disappointment, and walked out of the house. Ginny had never seen her dad look so betrayed before. It broke her heart to know that it was her that put that look in his eye.

The tears started welling up in her eyes even thinking about it now. But no, she couldn't let herself cry. She'd made her bed, and now she would have to lie in it.

She must've looked as bad as she felt , because before she knew it the twins were sitting down beside her on the sofa, one on either side of her.

"Cheer up little sis!" said Fed brightly "It's not that bad, at least you can eat whatever you want now!"

"Yeah!" agreed George "And don't worry about Dad, he's just stressing out because he thinks becoming a Grandpa will cramp his style!"

"And besides! Your baby is going to have the most gorgeous Uncle in the whole world!" interjected Fred, preening himself over dramatically.

"Yeah ! It gets me!" laughed George, turning Fred's hair pink.

"Oi!" shouted Fred indignantly , getting up to chase after his hastily retreating twin.

And just like that, Ginny was laughing again.

She really loved those boys


	9. Maybe Dying and the Best Prank Ever

**A/N- I don't own Harry Potter, of course … the sadness this brings me.**

Chapter 9 – Maybe Dying and the Best Prank Ever

_"__Pregnancy seems designed to prepare you for life as a mother. You start making sacrifices nine months before the child is born, so by the time they put in an appearance you are used to giving things up for them."__  
__― __Brett Kiellerop_

Ginny Weasley was pissed. Not minorly pissed like when Pig delivered her love letter meant for Harry to Hermione (now _that_ had been an awkward conversation if she ever had one). No , she was majorly, violently mad.

Stupid Molly. Stupid baby. Stupid everything.

Ginny scowled as she looked at the old grandfather clock that hung on the wall.

It read 1pm. She should've been in the Great Hall right now, with Luna and Neville, snacking on disgusting amounts of Pumpkin Pasties, but instead she was stuck here at Muriel's, bored out of her mind.

She was so _stupid_, she should have realised that her mother would never let her go back to Hogwarts in her "condition". Especially with stupid Snivelly Snape in charge. Greasy, big-nosed arsehole. She knew why her mother wouldn't let her return, it made sense really, but it didn't stop her from sulking about it. She wanted to get out of here, to do something – well, anything really. Being cooped up in this horrible house with nothing to do but worry was starting to drive her mad. Literally – she had taken to muttering to herself lately, she figured why not, since she had no-one else around here to talk to.

It was so frustrating. Everyone else just came and went as they pleased, on "official Order business" while the most exciting part of her day was getting to go outside to water the plants. She had asked her mother to take her along when she left, multiple times, and had been shut down, every single time.

This had been the most miserable month of her life. And to top it all off, over the past week or so, morning sickness had started to set in. Which, funnily enough, didn't only happen in the mornings.

So yes. Ginny Weasley was angry to say the least. This meant that she was in no mood for jokes, not even from her favourite brothers.

The two aforementioned Weasley troublemakers had just this moment walked into the kitchen, where Ginny had been sitting at the table staring at her ham sandwich , deep in thought.

"Oi! Preggers! As interesting as that sandwich undoubtedly is, you're going to want to hear this!" called Fred gleefully.

"Piss off Fred, I'm not in the mood for one of your jokes. And STOP calling me that!" replied Ginny, pouting.

"Now now Ginevra, be polite, or we won't give you this very important information" teased George, with a mock-stern expression.

"I don't care" she replied with a scowl, fully intending to ignore them after that.

"You sure? Its about Lover Boy..." sang Fred, knowing full well that this would capture his baby sister's attention.

"Harry?!" she snapped her head up so quickly, she was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"Yes Harry. Unless you've got a string of lovers you haven't told us about?"

"George! Fred! Stop acting like baboons and just tell me. Is he okay?" Ginny was practically shaking with anticipation. She needed to hear that he was safe.

"He's more than okay!" exclaimed Fred "He's bloody brilliant!"

"Yeah! He snuck into the Ministry today, with Ron and 'Mione, and all three of them escaped right under the Minister's nose!" finished the other twin, laughing loudly along with Fred. They thought it was the best prank ever!

Ginny joined in with their laughter, hers slightly hysterical. She had never been more relieved in her life!

Trust Fred and George to turn her day right around. They always did. She didn't know what she would do without either of them.

**A few days later**

She was dying. She was sure of it. One person couldn't possibly puke this much in one week, never mind one day. Ginny groaned as she hugged the toilet seat. Even her worst hangover ever hadn't been this bad. And that was saying something.

Molly entered the bathroom, glass of water and cold cloth in hand. She felt heart sorry for her daughter. She had severe morning sickness like this when she was pregnant with the twins. Trouble even from the start, she liked to say. Merlin help Ginny if her baby was even half as much trouble as one of the twins.

She knelt down on the tiles next to her youngest child and stroked her hair, which was soaked with sweat.

"Mum, help me. I think there's something wrong with me. This can't be normal. It just can't!" Ginny cried, determined.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, there's nothing I can do. Some women just have it worse than others I'm afraid" she replied softly, feeling both amusement and sympathy at her daughter's outburst. She had felt the exact same when she had started the morning sickness with Bill. It was almost as bad as it was with the twins.

Ginny cried out in frustration at this, before promptly turning around and retching once more. Once she was done, she grabbed the water from her mother and began guzzling it down until it was almost empty.

" How many months did you say this lasts for again?" asked Ginny warily, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Until about 14-16 weeks usually" replied Molly quickly, not wanting to keep her girl worried and longer than necessary.

"Oh, okay, so best case scenario about another two weeks?" said Ginny , more to herself than to her mother.

Two weeks. She could do that. Well. She didn't really have a choice she supposed.

Well, wasn't pregnancy just a bundle of laughs? Not allowed to go anywhere or do anything. Horrible mood swings that made her feel like a crazy person, and now the daily trips to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

Who ever said motherhood was glamorous? She swore, when she seen Harry next, he was getting a swift slap to the face.

At least she hadn't started showing yet. She got to keep her body just a little bit longer. I mean, she had gained a little weight yes, but no bump. She read in one of the books her mum gave her that she would start showing between now and 16 weeks. She hoped it wouldn't happen to her for as long as possible. She wanted to keep her baby a secret from the world for just a little longer. They hadn't told Aunt Muriel yet, but no doubt as soon as she figured it out the whole world would know. Stupid old bat and her bloody big mouth.

That's why, once she started showing, she would have to relocate to Bill's place in Shell Cottage, even though he still wasn't speaking to her. It was a place that You-Know-Who and his minions didn't know about. And it was important that they didn't find her. Who knows what they would do once they found the woman carrying Harry Potter's child.

This really wasn't helpful to the war effort at all.

Once she had finally stopped being sick, Ginny headed down the stairs, to sit on the big chair next to the fire.

Just as she stepped down the bottom step, a familiar person greeted her from the exact chair that she was heading for. A very pink-haired, very pregnant person.

"So , it seems like we have a lot to talk about..."


	10. Fear of Things to Come

**Chapter 10 – The Fear of Things To Come.**

_Tears are the safety valve of the heart when too much pressure is laid on it. _

_~Albert Smith _

"Oh er, Hi Tonks!" said Ginny brightly, she was surprised to see her favourite Auror in her Aunt Muriel's sitting room, but she was glad to see her all the same.

"Don't 'Hi' me Missy! How could you not tell me you were pregnant? I've been so lonely being the only hormonal nutjob around here!" Tonks whined, with a mock-wounded expression on her face.

"What? Who told you? It was the twins wasn't it? I swear to Merlin I will Bat-Bogey them to-"

"Ginny, calm down, it was Bill. He came to me really upset...Please don't be mad at him, he's just worried about you is all" Tonks finished the last part softly, stroking the redhead's arm in attempt to calm her temper.

Of course it was Bill. She had completely forgotten how close the two young Aurors were. It made sense really, they were so similar in personality. In all honesty, she was surprised they had never become a couple.

Ginny sighed. So Bill was upset was he? _Worried about her_. He sure had a funny way of showing it. He hadn't spoken to her in at least a month and now he was worried? Well Screw him. He could shove his "worry" up his arse as far as she was concerned. She voiced as much to Tonks.

"Okay fair enough, He was a dick. I get it. But he's your big brother, he loves you, and you know he would do anything for you when it comes down to it. Don't be too harsh on him eh? He's only a man, you can only expect so much" Tonks nudged the angry, teary eyed teenager playfully.

Ginny cracked a smile then. See, this right here was why she loved Tonks. She could always make you laugh, no matter how down you were. She was glad Bill had told her everything.

"So anyway, back to the matter at hand. How far along are you?" Said Tonks, in a manner that was almost businesslike.

"12 weeks. Not far at all" replied Ginny "and the morning sickness is killing me" she added.

Tonks winced then, her hair briefly flashing green. No doubt remembering her own morning sickness.

"Ew. I remember. I don't ever want to even _think_ the words morning sickness ever again" she laughed, although the laugh was humourless.

"At least you've got Remus to help you though" Ginny said wistfully.

" Yeah, I guess..." Tonks seemed lost in thought then, almost sad. Ginny decided not to push the issue any further.

"So, tell me... does it get any easier, pregnancy?" she asked curiously.

Tonks burst out laughing then. Hysterically. Ginny was scared that she would go into labour right there in the living room if she didn't stop.

"B-Better? That's hilarious!... Oh, God, all this laughing... I need to pee. Where's the bathroom? Okay thanks. Oh Ginny , we have so much to talk about when I get back." Tonks waddled away down the hall as per Ginny's instructions, she was still wiping the tears from her eyes and giggling as she went.

So, it doesn't get any better? Oh boy. How fun!

**HARRY POV**

Harry sighed as he looked at the date on his watch. September 2. This time yesterday the Hogwarts Express would've been leaving King's Cross Station, taking Ginny, Neville and Luna back to the only place that he had ever truly felt at home. He felt a sad longing for the comfort of his dorm room, and his bed. The familiarity of the draughty hallways, and above all he longed for the feeling of belonging which he felt there.

He missed his friends, he worried about them. He worried about Ginny most of all. How was she doing? Was she safe? Was she missing him as much as he missed her? He hoped that she wasn't feeling the same, because it was agony for him to be missing her so much. Ron and Hermione were growing closer every day, and although he was happy for his friends, it just made him heart-crushingly lonely. At least they had found one Horcrux. That made him one step closer to defeating Voldemort and getting back to Ginny.

That was when he decided to dig out his Map. He wanted to look at her for a while. Even if it was just dots on a map, at least he would know that she was safe.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he muttered the words just as he had a million times before, and watched the old parchment come to life.

He immediately began his search for Ginny. He looked over all of her usual spots, their tree by the lake, the Quidditch pitch, all of the classrooms and her dorm.

He couldn't find her anywhere. That's impossible. Why wouldn't she be there? Unless she was in the room of requirement? That must be it, he told himself. I'll just check back in a few hours.

Even so, Harry felt in his heart that she wasn't there. He struggled to get any sleep that night.

_A few days later_

"What do you mean 'She's not there?'" shouted Ron. "She can't just not be there! And you've known about this for days. _Days Harry._ And you never thought to tell us?" Ron was frantic.

"Calm down Ron, we just need to relax and think." she said nervously. She had a pretty good idea of why Ginny wasn't at Hogwarts, but she didn't think it would be good for Harry's heath if she told Ron.

"What's there to think about? We need to find her and make sure that she's okay!" Ron was running around the tent, packing.

"Ron, you don't think I'm as worried as you are? I want to be running off just as much as you do! But we can't. We're no good to her dead!" yelled Harry angrily.

Hermione felt so incredibly guilty at that moment. Never before had she seen Harry so angry, and obviously in pain. And Ron, she loved him, and it was killing her keeping this from him, especially now, when he was so panicked.

Ron had finally realised the truth of Harry's words. He slowly sank into the old armchair behind him and put his head in his hands. Harry stared blankly at the space in front of them. They both looked so helpless.

Hermione excused herself and went outside for some fresh air. She needed it because, frankly, the weight of this secret was suffocating. So many times she had come close to telling them. But she knew that it would change everything, and she couldn't risk it.

At first she had encouraged Ginny to tell Harry the truth, but now she fully realised what that would mean. Harry would have to either abandon his entire plan and just let Voldemort win ( which was never gonna happen, lets face it) or live with the extra guilt and worry of knowing that he left his pregnant girlfriend alone during a time of war. It was a lose-lose situation really, and it made her want to cry.

She hoped that Ginny was okay. She wondered how she was doing. She must be around 12 weeks by now. She had read in a pregnancy book back at the Burrow that she'd probably be experiencing morning sickness right about now. Poor Ginny. Poor Harry. Poor all of us.

Hermione just couldn't take this anymore, and for the first time in months, she cried. She cried for her parents. For the endless numbers of deaths she heard on the radio. She cried for herself, and for everything worse that was still to come.


	11. Awkward Moments and Broken Hearts

Chapter 11 – Awkward Moments and Broken Hearts

_The more I see of men, the more I like dogs. _

_~Madame de Staël _

Ginny loved it here, she really did. It was beautiful. She could't believe how happy she was. Of course, she still missed Harry terribly, and worried for her friends, but it was just so _peaceful_ here. She sighed deeply as she looked out of the window at the stormy sea outside. Truthfully, she had been dreading coming to Shell Cottage, she thought that it would be horrible, filled with awkward silences and disapproving looks. But Bill and Fleur had been great, fussing over her, always checking up on her to make sure that she was happy. Secretly Ginny thought that Bill just felt guilty for how he had initially reacted. Fleur though, had been the real surprise. Who would've expected her to be such a mother hen?

It was always, 'did you remember to take your potions?' or 'Oh no, you leave that to us, _rest_! You're haaving a baby'. It was almost like being back at home with her Mum. It was sweet really. Plus, the regular visits from Tonks were great too, they really helped to ease the boredom. Although, the witch loved to scare the bejesus out of her with tales of what she should expect in the months to come. Honestly, it was worse than talking to Trelawney. Other Order members would pop in occasionally as well. She had seen Shacklebolt, Moody, and once she even saw McGonagall. That was one of the single most embarrasing moments of her life. She had just got out of bed to go to the bathroom, still half asleep, when she walked slap bang into her old Head of House. She couldn't meet the older woman's eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about how the Professor would know that she'd had sex. Ew. Oh God, even remembering the incident was making her blush.

But, on the most part, Ginny was happy. She had starting showing, and the reality of the situation had hit her hard. She had a real-life baby inside of her. Harry's baby, and she loved it already. She really did. She had felt the first stirrings inside her yesterday, it was so faint, like tiny butterfly wings, and it was only for a second, but she felt it. It was such an overwhelming feeling , to actually feel life inside of her. It was terrifying and joyous all in one moment. She had instantly owled her Mum to let her know.

_Knock Knock._

Ginny started. Who in Merlin's name could that be? All of the Order members usually Floo'd right in. She stared fearfully as the door. She called for Bill and Fleur, but she knew that they were both at the Ministry. She wondered if she could just ignore it?

_Knock Knock Knock_

Okay. Maybe not. She crept carefully to the door, and looked through the peephole.

Oh my God. It was Ron. Why was he here? Had something bad happened? Oh God she had missed his stupid face. She hurriedly opened the door and jumped on her big brother, enveloping him in a big hug. But he seemed frozen to the spot . That was when she realised.

_He doesn't know about the baby._

Ron was staring at her stomach in awe. He looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

"R-Ron, are you okay?" Ginny asked nervously. Her brother had started to turn a worrying purple colour. And she was pretty sure that he hadn't breathes in over a minute.

"I-I but you – And , I- Just ..." Ron started spluttering, going on like this for what felt like a lifetime.

That was when he fainted.

_Oh crap. _

_**Hermione POV**_

Hermione was in pain. She didn't know that it was possible to feel this empty, but she did. She felt like she had barely breathed since he left. She could feel the weight of his absence pressing down on her heavily in the air. She hadn't spoken a word since she got back into the tent. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. They just stuck in her throat, choking her , robbing her of air.

She shouldn't be surrised really, Ron had always been moody, and jealous and stubborn. But she had always thought that, when it counted, he would stick by them. She couldn't believe that he would just leave like that. That he would just turn around and walk away, when they needed him. When she needed him.

She had thought that they had been getting closer recently. She thought that all the whispered conversations, all the late-night secrets , had meant something to him. They meant everything to her. She trusted him with everything, let herself be vulberable in front of him because she thoought that he cared. She thought that they had both felt the same way. Obviously she had been wrong.

God , she was so bloody stupid! Of course he didn't care, he just wanted a warm body, and a bit of comfort. And here she was left again, crying, heart-broken over Ronald-arseface-Weasley! Hermione tried to get angry, tried to hate him, like she always did when he hurt her, but she couldn't muster enough energy for even that. She felt broken. He had abandoned her. Walked away like she was nothing.

And the frustrating part was that she missed him. She missed him with everything she had. It was so unfair, he had hurt her so much, ever since she had known him. But even now, if he were to walk back in that door, she would be happy. Deleriously happy. Bloody Ginger git. Stupid, stubborn Ron. Both the love her life, and the bane of her existance, and she couldn't live without him.

She sighed then. She hoped that he was safe, and happy. More than anything, she hoped that somehow, he would find his way back to her, she would be waiting. Like she always was.

She turned around and put the wireless on, like Ron would've right now. That was when she curled up in a ball and started to cry.


End file.
